Breaking the ice
by nilber
Summary: What happens when you put Wildcats, Ducks, a Figure Skater and a Stalker together? Chaos! 1st fanfiction
1. The Beginning

A/N- Not Mine.

_Anything is italics is a thought_

Review and let me know whether I am wasting my time or not...should I continue? Constructive Criticism is valued and with that I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Alexus had not seen Gabi in ages and was excited to spend the summer away from the ice. She loved the little town she lived in and had finally settled down with some real friends. She missed Gabs and knew that Adam did. Adam is her cousin, Gabi's boyfriend and basically one of her best friends. She was nervous about meeting all these new people Gabi kept talking about but she just laughed and told her if she could handle the Duck's she could handle anyone.

Gabi met her at the airport and drove back to her house giggling the whole way about different stories that had happened to them while we were apart. As they pulled into her driveway Ali realized that she would be meeting all Gabi's friends sooner rather than later. "Oh crap, Mouse, you think that you could have given me a little time to settle in before I had to meet your groupies?" Ali leaned her head back on the seat.

"They wanted to meet you today… we are having a cookout." She laughed.

"Gabi, they look like jocks!" Ali's mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh well Chad, Jason, Troy and Zeke are on the basketball team." Gabi stuttered before gaining back her wit, "besides you hang with the ducks and what do you think they are?"

"Point taken." Ali mumbled. "I will try and get a long with them for you."

"You'll love the guys, I promise they are a lot of fun once you get to know them. Remember what you told me about the ducks, meet them before you judge them and now I'm dating Adam." She grinned at the name.

"Yeah well don't expect me to date anyone, mouse, I can't deal with that right now." Ali smirked and closed her eyes. _I just needed a break, a vacation of sorts, just to get a way from coaches, crowds and crazy fans. I am a figure skater a pretty good one. I skate and I love the ice. My other friends, the ducks, who just happen to have the same obsession with ice that she does gave her a hard time about leaving but they don't have a psycho stalking them, do they? That in itself is slightly stressful! Nobody really knows except the coach, Mom and of course the police. The guy was good though he didn't leave any trace of who he was. Oh well they will find him eventually_. Ali snapped out of it when Gabi clapped her hands in front of her face.

"Wake up sunshine and meet the crew." Gabi jumped out of the car and popped the trunk. They guys came over and started pulling out my luggage all four of them. Did they think that she was moving in permanently or something?

"I can get those." Ali cracked up at the expressions on their faces. They were just staring at the trunk.

"No I'll do it," said the blonde "Ok I have to ask how long you are staying?"

"Just for the summer, why?" Ali was confused at the question and it showed.

"Well Sharpay and Gabi pack more than this for a weekend trip much less a summer." He chuckled. Ali smiled and then looked at Gabi who was sticking her tongue out at the guy. "I'm Troy; this is Chad, Jason and Zeke. Ryan is over there with Sharpay the blonde one with the sequins and Taylor is in the house with Kelsie. I think that is everyone that you didn't know that is here." Ali smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Alexus or my friends call me Ali"  
They shook hands and then walked into the house. When they had made their way back outside and had sat down at the table. Chad folded his hands together in front of his face and in this horrible Freudian accent asked Ali, "So little one, tell me about your life. Do you have any mental issues? Hmm or maybe some weird social disorder that makes you pack like a guy instead of a girl? Are you really a girl at all?" He looked at Ali and she cracked up. "Come now tell Dr Chad all about your life issues?"

"Hmm, well you see I travel a lot and often so I pack light and pick up what I decide I need while I am there. It's easier plus between you and me," she leaned toward Chad like they weren't surrounded by people. "Gabi is a girlie girl and one of the first girls I have hung around more than a week without ringing her neck every time she giggles." Gabi slapped her arm.

"I DO NOT giggle!" she crossed her arms pretending to be hurt.

"Oh really?" Ali asked grinning at the fact everyone agreed with her. "I brought you something from Adam." Gabi giggled. "See! That proves my point you giggle!" Gabi squealed and threw a basketball at her head. "Oh well you aren't mad plus Adam is coming in next week with the guys, anyway."

"How?" she asked almost hopping she was so excited.

"I'm flying them out." Ali grinned at her reaction. The rest of the guys just stared at me.

"You are flying them out?" The blonde girl with the dog name asked and rolled her eyes.

"That would be what I said." Ali was irritated by her tone.

"Well I suppose those frequent flyer miles come in handy." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Gabi was starting to look amused and Ali wasn't sure how she wanted to play this.

"I suppose." Alexus grinned, "For some, however, they are coming in my jet. Like I said I travel a lot and often." Ali smirked at the blonde's surprised eyes and rolled her eyes. Ali turned her back on Sharpay and looked at Gabi. "Hey mouse, are there any rinks around this place?"

"There's one in town. I already called and got your usual time set up; the guy is really excited about it." Gabi laughed, "I swear he squealed"

"Ha ha!" Ali threw the ball back at her head and laughed as she dodged it.

"Why would he be excited about you?" Sharpay sneered.

"Who knows?" Ali rolled her eyes and answered before Gabi and she gave her a look that was not happy.

"What are you some kind of athlete?" Ryan jumped in before Sharpay could respond.

"Figure skater" Gabi quickly answered.

"Not an athlete then." Chad laughed. "Is it some kind of hobby?"

"Hobby?" Ali asked more than a little pissed. "Is basketball a hobby?"

"No, basketball is a way of life." Troy answered. "I'm sure skating is yours." He was trying to placate her and it wasn't working. Ali couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mouse I am going to go in now, I'm sure you understand." Ali stood up and walked into the house. Ali went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Ali knew she should be used to that, it's not like they know anything about her. But to assume they know her just pissed her off! Arggh it was going to be a long summer dealing with those guys!

Back outside

"I hope you know that you just basically told an Olympic gold medalist that she wasn't an athlete." Gabi knew that Ali was pissed. Troy and Chad basically just proved her theory on jocks and that attitude was precisely why she had issues with them.

"She what?" Chad's mouth fell open.

"She's Alexus O'Mally?" Ryan asked in awe. "Doesn't your little sis adore her?" he asked Troy and shook his head. "Oh crap you just made complete asses out of yourselves." He put his head in his hands and laughed. "Doesn't help that she is hot."

"Shut it, "growled Troy.

"Oh well, maybe she will get over once the ducks get here…" Gabi mumbled "I hope." The guys wanted to apologize but Gabi told them it wouldn't be a good idea because Ali could hold a grudge like no tomorrow. "Trust me ask the ducks when they get out here. Just consider yourselves lucky she doesn't know your weaknesses yet."


	2. The ducks get involved

Thanks to BrazilianPrincess and dreamer 3097 for reviewing and again nothing is mine except Alexus.

* * *

The ducks showed in all their glory and the party that followed showed just what a good sport Mrs. Montez was.  
"Sexy Lexi!" Troy looked over at Portman who now had Ali lifted off the ground and spinning around. "How the hell have you been?"

"Fine, ok Dean PUT ME DOWN!!!" she screamed looking slightly green.

"I never understood how you can do those spins on the ice and I make you nauseous by spinning you around a few times..." Portman chuckled.

"Well knucklehead I have control when I am on the ice." She sat down on the grass and put her head between her knees. Adam and Gabi walked up hand in hand took one look at Ali and then Gabi smacked Portman on the arm.

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" he asked sheepishly.

"You dork, you always try and make her puke." Adam rolled his eyes. "One day she will. Are you okay Cat?"

"Fine, fine really I'm fine." Ali stood up and glared at Portman. "However Deannie boy won't be in a minute." Portman's eyes got huge and he turned and ran.

"Does he realize that he is twice her size?" Troy asked Gabi and Adam.

"You don't know Cat very well do you?" Adam snickered.

"No not really I pissed her off the first day she was here and she pretty much avoids me now." Troy watched as she tackled Portman and started tickling him. Then she whispered something in his ear and Troy watched as the rather large Portman started begging her not to do something. Troy couldn't help but grin at Ali's expression and then stared as she did a back flip off of Portman's stomach and landed on her feet.

"That's one of the reasons we call her Cat." Gabi giggled. "Troy you got it bad. To bad you screwed up any chance you could have had!"

"What did you do anyway?" Adam asked.

"Chad said that she wasn't an athlete because she skated and although Troy didn't agree per say he didn't disagree." Gabi informed Adam and Adam just looked at Troy as if he had lost his mind.

"You are still standing?" Charlie had over heard the conversation and was staring at Troy as if he had grown two heads.

"I didn't know who she was and Chad always talks before he thinks." Troy threw his hands up in defense. "Hell my little sis idolizes her and I have watched almost every performance that she has done. I KNOW that girl is an athlete." He shrugged his shoulders "And now she won't even talk to me." He looked over to where she was teasing Goldberg and smiled.

"Hmm someone has a crush." Charlie observed as he watched Troy's expression.

"She won't even be in the same room with Troy or Chad." Gabi noticed the expression on Charlie and Adam's faces. "How are you even going to attempt matchmaking? She will kill you or at least the ultimate public humiliation. She KNOWS your weaknesses!"

"Well they would make a cute couple…" Charlie started. Troy was staring at Charlie with his eyes bugged out of his head. "What do you think Adam should we call a duck meeting?"

"Nahh we can do this without the entire team going down with us." Adam grinned at his girlfriend "Come on Gabs, you obviously like this guy. Wouldn't he be a good match for Ali or would she tear him apart?" Adam looked Troy up and down and Troy started to got a little irritated.

"Hello standing here, do I not have a say if I want to date someone or not?" Troy rolled his eyes and tried to fight the blush. Yes he did like Ali, she was incredible, but he had screwed up and he doubted she would ever consider dating him now.

"What's wrong with Cat?" Portman had eavesdropped on the entire conversation about matchmaking and he personally liked this Troy kid although he did have doubts on whether or not he could handle Lexi but then again he had doubts that any man could handle Lexi.

"Nothing" Troy just threw his hands in the air and took a deep breath. "Yes I think that Ali is beautiful and funny and a damn good skater obviously."

"Well thanks Troy didn't know you felt that way." Ali walked up and smacked him on the butt and kept walking linking her arm through Gabi's and walked toward the house in a fit of giggles.

"You set me up Portman." Troy growled although it wasn't menacing with the bright red blush creeping up his face.

"Well considered the fact that she smacked your tushie and didn't smack you upside the head, we may have a chance at this matchmaking deal after all," Portman announced.

"Huh?" Troy was utterly confused.

"Trust us on this ok" Adam looked at Charlie and grinned "If she gets mad we will reap the repercussions but if it works out maybe you could make her happy and that will be worth it" All three of the guys nodded and smiled at Troy, he didn't know if he should be nervous or excited about the possibility of getting to know Ali better, but if nothing else this should be one hell of a summer.


	3. The Phone call

Apparently the ducks felt the need to throw Ali and Troy together at every opportunity and Troy was beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable about it. Although Ali seemed to be more amused than anything and just went with the flow.

"Bolton if the guys sticking us together all the time is bugging you I can threaten them to leave you alone." She grinned at him because he was gritting his teeth since Dean had picked her up and put her in his truck then jumped into the truck with Gabi.

"No it's not that it's just…" What did he say? He loved spending time with her and the more he did the more he liked her. She was funny and kind, she had a soft spot for the underdog and she was a fierce competitor. She had started to teach his little sister how to skate and frequently would take her out to hang out.

"Hello Bolton, you were off in la la land." She snapped her fingers in front of his face but she was smiling at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't bother me to get to spend time with you, I am just afraid you will eventually get tired of me." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ok..." she was looking at him funny though. Then she grinned and shook her head. "Bolton, you are way too sweet and if putting up with you and your quirky sense of humor keeps me away from the Duck's pranks I promise I won't get tired of you anytime soon." She winked at him and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked with a smirk. So she likes spending time with him to.

"Hmm? Yeah a little I didn't sleep well last night." she leaned against the door. He didn't think about it but grabbed her hand and pulled her over to lie on his lap. She looked at him funny but then yawned again. She shrugged and laid her head on his lap. He absent mindedly played with her hair and drove the 2 hours to the lake. Then her cell rang, he looked down at her briefly and grinned when she wrinkled her nose but other wise stayed asleep. Oh what the hell he had answered her cell before and it was probably one of the guys anyways.

"Hello?" Troy said into the receiver trying not to wake Ali.

"Who the hell are you?" The caller snarled.

"Troy, why? Who the hell is this?" Troy didn't like the tone and he knew he wasn't one of the ducks.

"I want to speak with the tramp, if you are finished with her." The caller growled.

"Screw off! Who the hell are you to think you can talk about her like that?" Troy yelled into the phone.

"Troy?" Ali asked sleepily.

"Give her the phone Troy." The caller demanded. Troy watched her Ali's eyes widen when she saw him on her phone. It killed him to see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Screw off Bastard and lose this number." Troy snarled.

"Fine just tell her I will see her soon." The caller hung up. Ali sat up and started sobbing.

"It was him wasn't it?" She whimpered. His Ali actually whimpered and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"It was someone was wasn't very pleasant. Who is he?" Troy pulled the truck over and turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I have changed my number and I just try to ignore it but its getting worse. He has figured out that I'm not in Minnesota anymore and I don't know how. He was sending me these really perverse letters at first and then he started calling me. He would tell me how much he liked my outfit or he would demand to know who the guy I was with. I just wanted to get away! The police can't figure out who he is and they can't do anything. My manager just thinks he's a crazed fan that will eventually go away." Ali pulled her legs up and looked out the window. "I don't want everyone to know. They worry about me anyways and I don't want to scare them." Tears trickled down her face and broke Troy's heart. "I just want to be normal. I like to skate and I'm decent enough at it that I've won a few competitions. So what! I'm not anything special! Why did he have to pick me to torture?"

"Lexi, you are special. You are beautiful and kind and an amazing athlete." Troy brushed her hair away from her face. "This guy may be an asshole but he does have good taste. If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell unless it gets worse. I don't want anything to happen to you." He turned her face toward him and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Lexi, just as long as you promise to tell me if he keeps calling you…okay?"

Alexus just looked at him and nodded but when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. He looked so sincere and he had just called her beautiful. She just nodded and leaned on his shoulder to give him a hug. "Thanks Bolton."

"Back to Bolton huh?" he chuckled. "You called me Troy earlier."

"Old habits die hard," she smiled up at him. "Maybe I should think of a nickname."

He couldn't answer he was mesmerized by her eyes still shiny with tears but she was gazing at him steadily. He did all he could think of and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and was suddenly embarrassed and didn't want to look at her. She hadn't moved and he was starting to get nervous. He made to move back to his seat to restart the truck, he wasn't sorry and he would be damned before he pretended that he was.

"Troy?" she stopped him with a whisper and he looked at her.

"What?' he whispered back when he saw her smile.

"Do it again?" she looked up him expectantly.

What could he do but comply? He touched her face and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned in and she lifted her head and when their lips met he heard her sigh. The kiss was slow and gentle and he took his time in relishing the fact that he was getting his first taste. He never in his many daydreams thought it would be this sweet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself closer. He deepened the kiss and held back a moan but she didn't. He felt her shift and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to where she was on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back. He couldn't help but grin at her cheeky smile. They both started laughing and she leaned in nipped his bottom lip.

"Hey." He pulled her tightly against him. "Miss Lexi, I am the ones with advantages at the moment." She giggled and put her forehead on his.

"Troy Bolton, all it took was a threatening phone call for you to finally make a move? Maybe I thank the asshole if he ever calls back." She smiled and pulled away. "What?" she asked at his opened mouthed expression.

"You said asshole!" he accused as he put his seatbelt back on.

"So did you." Ali countered.

"But… but… but…" he just shook his head and pulled back on the road. He looked over at her and grinned when she winked at him. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed.

"I think the guys will be wondering where we are." He chuckled when she snarled up her nose.

"I will tell them that your truck mysteriously ran out of gas and you took horrible advantage of me." She answered without missing a beat. He slammed on the brakes, jerked his hand away in horror and looked at her.

"What?" he just shook his head as he watched her dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Ha ha… not funny, Lexi. You want them to kill me?" she shook her head still laughing and took his hand back. He just shook his head and started driving.

"Hey Bolton, I meant when I said thanks about the whole freak on the phone thing. I just want to forget for a little while." She was looking out the window again. They were nearing the lake and it was getting dark.

"I know as long as you keep your promise, I keep mine. I really don't want anything to happen to you Lexi." Troy turned into the campground. "I really want to see if we can make something out of this. I'm not the most eloquent guy and I won't always remember to treat you the way you deserve to be but I would really like the opportunity to try."

"I'm beginning to think you might like me Bolton." Ali put her hand on his neck and played with his hair and smiled at his slight blush. "but I think I like you too. I am not a normal girl as much as I would like to be sometimes. There will be a lot of unusual things that we will have to deal with. Are you prepared for that?"

She sounded so unsure and hesitant that when Troy parked he turned to her and rolled his eyes. "Lexi, the only thing I absolutely will not deal with is… well right now I can't think of anything I wouldn't deal to be with you." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

They got out of the truck and grabbed the stuff. They walked over to the noise that was their friends. They already had a bonfire going and Charlie already had his guitar out. Connie and Julie were roasting marshmallows. They shared a look and joined their friends and neither one could wipe the smile from their face.


End file.
